universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cpend7/New upcoming fighters will be in Lawl. Omega
Hello everyone, i have been use an idea to create an new guest fighter on my game Lawl. Omega, so here are the characters i have been used with rival: *Red (Pocket Monsters: Red & Green) - Steve (Minecraft) *Rey (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) - Kylo Ren (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Coming Soon *Toon Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Cartoons) - King Koopa (Super Mario Cartoons) *Fritz the Cat (Fritz the Cat) - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) (not rival, just a bro) *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) - Coming Soon *Alice Kingsleigh (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) - Coming Soon *Pyro (Team Fortress 2) - Coming Soon *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) So here are the new fighters as you like: J - Joke character *Movie Deadpool (Deadpool 2016) - vote 6 *Hades (Disney's Hercules) - vote 4 *Terra Branford (Final Fantasy 6) - vote 3 *The Traveler (LSD: Dream Emulator) - vote 3 *Master Core (Super Smash Bros. series) - vote 1 *Twilight Sparkle (MLP: FiM) - vote 4 *Sly Cooper (Sly series) - vote 2 *Reptile (Mortal Kombat series) - vote 4 *Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) - vote 1 *Riku (Kingdom Hearts series) - vote 3 *Red the Bird (The Angry Birds Movie) - vote 5 *Alec Baldwin (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) - vote 2 *Catwoman (Batman Returns) - vote 3 *Sans the Skeleton (Undertale) - vote 4 *Movie Santa (Elf Bowling: The Movie) J (plus i was mistaken as Best Santa) - vote 3 *Best Katara (The Last Airbender) J - vote 1 Here are the rules from this: #You can vote from 4 or 6 characters on this list. #''Happy voting!'' http://www.strawpoll.me/10329302 Update (29th May) So we have about two winners (the other two are been tied) #The one and only, the king of comedy... Movie Deadpool Himself! #An very angry red bird, is getting the eggs back from pigs... Red the Bird! #Hades the Lord of the Underworld, Princess Twilight Sparkle the Element of Magic, Reptile the Mortal Kombat Fighter and Sans the Skeleton who give the fighter a BAD time. (tie) #Terra Branford with Pure of heart, The Traveler in the weird dream word, Riku with Light Darkness, Catwomen is got 9 lives and Movie Santa who does giving presents and... well bowling. (tie) Which the other two who was tied, so i have to make an new poll to the tie fighters, which who had the highest vote in the 6 empty slots will be in the Lawl. Omega (and plus just do not add the comment on the below which it make me confusion, that you can add only in Straw Poll vote to check and you can only vote about 4 fighters on this list). http://www.strawpoll.me/10339800 *Hades - vote 5 *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn) - vote 4 *Reptile - vote 4 *Sans the Skeleton - vote 4 *Terra Branford - vote 2 *The Traveler - vote 2 *Riku - vote 0 *Catwomen - vote 3 *Movie Santa - vote 3 Update (31th May) Times Up! So we have the other six winners in the match was... #Hades #Princess Twilight Sparkle #Reptile #Sans #Catwomen #and Movie Santa! So i had to say thank you to for an new fighters, so i had two news was that Lawl. Omega Wikia is been under conduction but free to look and i had about 3 days to going the 25th anniversary of Warner Bros. Movie World on the Gold Coast. Category:Blog posts